


Shut Up

by popnographic



Series: Bottom!Sousuke [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sous<span class="u">uke</span> sometimes wishes he had a different name.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/104682426029/bonus-sousuke-so-what-if-im-late-howls-in-to">this</a> wonderful art by <a href="http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com">buttleronduty</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butleronduty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butleronduty/gifts).



> I was rummaging through my SouHaru tag on my NSFW blog for inspiration, and found the art mentioned in the summary, which really helped, ha ha. They've drawn me a comic and one NSFW drawing based on my fics ([here](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/131011292929/long-time-no-souharu-have-a-sappy-comic-based-on) and [here](http://honmoooo.tumblr.com/post/131227230548/i-would-like-to-personally-thank-popnographic), second one's NSFW). So I thought, hell—why not return the favour?

"You okay?"

Sousuke glares daggers at his boyfriend, acts like a petulant child who  _still_ doesn't get what he wants. Others would probably say he should be happy about this, but he still doesn't really know what to  _do_ with himself. He's embarrassed at how exposed he is in this situation—in this  _position_ , rather—and how much Haruka's able to see of him like this.

"'m fine", he mutters. Well, to the best of his abilities, because then Haruka adds a second finger, and his muttering turns into moans that he muffles into the back of his hand. Haruka doesn't say anything about it, thankfully, but it's evident in his eyes and his general facial expression that he  _knows_ Sousuke's beyond himself with embarrassment. But this was their deal, this is part of Haruka's birthday present (mainly because Sousuke kind of forgot and hurried to the convenience store to get him a bouquet of flowers and a plush dolphin instead of a 'real' gift), and he's agreed to do this today.

So that's why he's here. On bottom. Rin once joked to him about this being his destiny, since 'it's in your name, ha ha, get it'. Rin can be a complete  _ass_ sometimes, and if he'd find out about this, Sousuke's pretty sure he'd have to go incognito for about four years or so. Rin would never, ever be able to let Sousuke live this down.

"Shit feels weird, though", he says between what, to him, sounds like strangled moans. Haru looks at him with a concerned frown.

"Should I stop?"

"No. Just... get it over with. Fuck me already."

Haruka's eyes widen, and he gets this weird, almost  _animalistic_ look on his face, and Sousuke knows he's done for. Haruka lurches forward, captures his lips in a kiss. He nibbles on Sousuke's lips, pries them open to let his tongue in. Sousuke moans into his mouth, and then Haruka's fingers disappears from his ass. Yep,  _definitely_ fucked. Or at least he  _will_ be.

While Sousuke feels ready physically, he's not so sure about the mental part. He's never done this before,  _Haruka's_ never done this before, yet he seems so sure of himself that it should calm Sousuke down. It doesn't, however, and he's just a nervous wreck thinking about how the hell this is going to play out. He's normally not loud in bed, just letting out the occasional moan or grunt, but that's about it. What if he's loud when he's on bottom? He doesn't mind if when Haruka is, because that just means Haruka feels good. He likes it that way. So maybe that's how Haruka feels about it, too, who knows.

Sousuke swallows his pride, and takes a deep breath when Haruka slowly but surely enters him, bit by bit. He bites down on his lip, breathes through his nose. It feels weird, but also  _good_ , and he doesn't know how the hell he's supposed to take all of these things he's experiencing for the first time only now. He'd heard from a very drunk Rin that he and Makoto switch regularly, so those two are used to these things. But Sousuke isn't, and it was never that they'd decided from the beginning that this was how things were supposed to go, it just happened. And since Haruka never protested, he figured it was fine.

"Still okay?"

"Yes. Just keep going."

He feels like he's going to literally burst into flames from the embarrassment, but Haruka isn't laughing at him. He isn't even  _smiling_ , and just looks concentrated on what he's doing. That actually manages to calm Sousuke down a bit, but not enough to completely relax. It doesn't hurt too bad, however, and he's glad Haruka took all that time in properly fingering him and preparing him to make sure it  _wouldn't_ hurt. He must've learnt after all those times Sousuke did it to him, how to do it, because Haruka almost felt like a natural when it came to the whole thing.

Haruka thrusts in, and now he's all the way inside. Sousuke throws his head back and lets out a breathless moan. Okay, so he  _does_ feel good. Really good, in fact. Why the hell he hasn't done this sooner is beyond him, now that he's actually getting to experience it. He knows he can't really tell Haruka this, since it would just be like pouring gasoline over an already raging fire. Not a good idea.

"Oh  _fuck_ ", he says, just as Haruka's hand finds his cock and starts pumping him. He's still very much hard, almost painfully so, and it feels great when Haruka takes care of it, takes care of  _him_. His slender fingers just about reach around Sousuke's length, and he's using just enough force, letting his thumb occasionally stroke over Sousuke's slit. It makes him go absolutely insane added onto the sensation of getting fucked at the same time, and he knows he'll come soon.

"Sousuke", Haruka says, voice almost a whisper. "Sousuke... Sousuke... Sou— mffff!"

Sousuke quickly reaches up a hand to cover Haruka's mouth to stop his stupid rambling, mortification returning with a vengeance.

"Stop saying my name over and over again! Jesus", he says, frowning.

"Mfff!" Sousuke takes his hand off when his boyfriend tries to speak, and Haruka pouts. "I like your name."

"Still! Shut up!"

"I'd normally say the same", Haruka says and gives a particularly hard thrust that makes Sousuke yelp out a surprised moan that sounds stupid even to him. "But I want to hear you."

"Oh my  _god_ ", Sousuke groans, and covers his face. Haruka's hand keeps pumping him up and down, keeps working him towards his orgasm while he simultaneously thrusts in and out of Sousuke. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach, and he clutches at the sheets for purchase. Thankfully, Haruka stops saying his name over and over, and the only sounds heard are their moans. Sousuke doesn't care anymore that he's being loud, and when he comes, he does so with a particularly loud moan that would probably more likely fall into the category of yelling.

Haruka comes not long after him, and then he lies down on top of Sousuke after haphazardly discarding his condom into the bin next to Sousuke's side of the bed. Sousuke grunts and shifts a little to make it a little more comfortable for the both of them, and then he lets himself catch his breath. Silence falls between the two, and that's probably for the better. Sousuke just doesn't know  _what_ to say, so he lets it be.

But then Haruka breaks said silence.

"I wanna go again."

Sousuke sits up almost  _too_  quickly, and he gives Haruka an incredulous look. " _Seriously_? I just took your dick up my ass for the first time, I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week. Not happening."

"I'd let  _you_ top", Haruka bargains. Sousuke's mind goes blank for about five seconds, and then he relents. Because of _course_ he does. He's going to regret it later, though, when he realises he won't be able to come for the next week or so.


End file.
